Horns and Feathers
by Etrii
Summary: During the aftermath of Sith invading Coruscant, we have seen many epic stories. Stories of great rises and falls. Knight Erri was not destined for glory. She could only do her best as one of the many Jedi, rushed to action after relocating the order to Tython. Her first mission seemed easy. And even no Sith in sight. P.S. Special Thanks to Dills for the idea and challenge
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

The young redhead Zabrak was hiking. It was a strange thing to be doing, considering that only a few hours remained till, arguably, the most important moment of her life, but she needed some time alone to clear her head. She found a small clearing, stopped, and raised her face towards the early sun, enjoying every drop of it, and then sat on the ledge, not caring if her padawan tunic would get dirty. It was a moment of joy. And it`s not like she will ever wear it again. Not after today. Not after yesterday, when she was finally allowed to enter the Forge - and she came out victorious. Not actually _victorious_ , since there was no fight, but she was able to control herself and forge _this_. Her green eyes turned to her belt. She still could not believe how beautiful it was. Probably only for her, but she did not care. Despite being simple in design, and what most people would call standard, it was hers.

Her own lightsaber. A symbol of mastering herself. She stood at the forge for Force know how many hours, but she was able to control herself, even that aspect that her Master called "daydreaming tendencies." She won. It was hers. She was about to become a Jedi Knight.

It hadn't been easy for her. She was one of the first raised on Tython, and she was born before those cruel rules about Jedi and relationships were changed. Some masters looked at her differently for that. She was not even technically born to Jedi - her parents were only padawans. Long story, short, she was a mistake that cost her parents the future they were taught to strive for, from their very birth. But she didn't care. Life was good for her, and despite her own master being strict and hard on her, he never held her family story against her.

" _There is no emotion, there is peace."_ She loved that line. She understood it differently than most. There is no _bad_ emotion, there is peace. She wanted to jump and scream her happiness to the every rock, animal or plant of the world, but she was at peace. Hell, she would even hug one of those stinking Raiders right now.

But she was at peace. She loved that planet, she called it home for most of her life. With every stupid adventure, with every stupid history lesson, or with her stu...well actually quite fun and understanding master. For a Master that is. And no one encouraged her more in her belief that she would succeed when this day came, which did not stop him from scolding her every time she skipped a lesson or was not focused on her saber training. He was also kind of cute. For a human, that is. She quickly pushed that thought aside.

This day was so beautiful. It was sunny, with a few small clouds, and the gentle wind touched her face with a myriad of small kisses. She could feel all the wildlife around her, who in his right mind could wish for more? Sure, she knew that she would visit places nowhere near as nice as this, but who cares? She will be a Jedi Knight. A strong, beautiful, horned and compassionate Jedi Knight. And maybe… some day, a Master herself? For sure she will not have a stick up her ass, like most of them! She will not punish a group of curious kids for going into the wild trying to steal some of the Flesh Raiders' moonshine. Especially not after knowing how it tastes. No Sir! The beating they receive as the surprisingly upset Raiders "escort" them to the Temple should be enough. Levitating four rocks for hours, while the hangover kicked in, that's just cruel. She would never do that to _her_ padawans.

Erri looked at the sun, knowing she should be moving, as she barely had time to get back the same way she got here. But what would be the fun in that? She pushed herself over the edge sliding on her legs, then, when her momentum got too hard to control, she put her left hand to the ground, just to get more pushing power and jumped to the rock ledge, stepping on it for a fraction of a second, before jumping down, keeping perfect balance as she slid further. The Force was with her, and at this very moment, she could swear that it was singing in every cell of her body. Every jump, every root that she grabbed helping her slow down before a particularly nasty rock, was perfect. When she missed one ledge with her hand just by few inches, which sent her sliding on her ass covering her tunic and face in dirt and mud, she embraced it, and burst to her legs landed a few meters away, gasping for air, now just over the path to the temple. She ignored the bruises and small scratches she got on her hands. They did not matter. Not at this time, Not at this moment.

She jumped down, helping her landing with the Force, and immediately turned back showing her tongue to the cliff. Then she tried to cover her smile, trying to put a serious face on herself, the type of face she felt was appropriate for a Jedi Knight, like she was holding the weight of the galaxy on her shoulders, just in case she met any Padawans along the way. She still wore the same tunic as them, but her lightsaber and facial expression should make them know that she is attending to "crucial Jedi matters." Trying to fight the happy laughter in her head, she kept walking, hoping silently that she will meet at least one of them. Hopefully, it would be Bri`Win. He bested her the last time when they sparred, but he was still months away from his trials. Who will be laughing now? Granted, the Masters punished him for gloating and he had no idea she took her own trials. That will make it even better. No. Hubris was not the Jedi way. If she sees him, she will offer encouragement and help. With no pride whatsoever. And she will definitely not smile while doing so. Not even though she could still see his smug smile, as she messed up a Su-ma rotation, landing flat on her butt. _There is no passion, there is serenity._ Yes. That what she will be. Serene.

With that though, she started on the path towards the temple, keeping a concerned face, while everything inside her wanted to sing, scream and dance. Today she will be a Knight!


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

 **3 months later. Outer rim**

"There ya go, kiddo. Fresh bunch of supplies for your hairy friends, and hey! Don't touch it! It is supposed to get to the shipyards in the next forty hours!"

The large green Twi'lek tried to scold the young Jedi, but without much hope in his voice. He knew that, once she got her hands of whatever tech she considered useful for her colony, she would first take it, and then try to understand how it works, in case it ever needed fixed. Not that she was very good at it. Then again, who could blame her? His freighter was the only ship that came here, and even that was only thanks to the SSRP. The Sentient Species Relocation Program was a propaganda ploy for the Republic, securing low tech species' survival by spreading them across the galaxy. He even heard that another Talz group was on Hoth. Hoth of all places!

"Where should the compressor go, again?"

"Ow for the love of…" He saw his adopted daughter coming out of the ship's ramp and swallowed the curse. "Erri, can you open the manual first for once ?, Here let me show you, it goes like..." Sal looked at the damaged piece of metal that used to be a compressor intake port.

"It used to go here, look, Ya can't just force elements to fit using blunt force, Zabraki. Just put your pretty red head to it."

"Hey I'm trying! Not my fault that those things are as complicated as your excuses to your wife why you gained another pound, or a dozen! And i want one of those Decon units, this one was obviously damaged in transport "

"Look, I'm not gonna tell you how to talk to your fluffy friends there, but, don't teach me, how to scam the SSRP. As for my belly, you are lucky that it covers a soft spot for ya."

He pointed to a group of Talz standing in fearful, respectful distance from the space ship.

"It _is_ a soft spot. Please, Sal, we really could use one of those on the Northern Fields, and besides, the faster QZie will be self sustained, the sooner you will have me out of your Lekku"

"I can't wait for that, kiddo, but to be frank, i love what you did with the place in such a short time. Your master has a reason to be proud, despite the amount of cargo losses i have to report to SSRP. I`m adding everything to you tab."

"Of course you are. I promise to pay you back as soon as my yearly Jedi bonus kicks in. Ya know that big crate of credits I don`t have."

"Daddy, Can i play with Erri, before we go? Last time she promised promised to show me how to ride a speeder. You did, Erri, right? You promised!" A young black haired girl, not older than ten prevented the friendly chat to escalate to something harsher. Credits do that to people.

"Of course Ny`ma. But only if you promise you will not reprogram any more droids. They are doing important work. And only if your dad says yes."

"But it danced so funny! Don't be like that! We will have _fun_!"

Erri rolled her eyes, and raised an eyebrow asking Sal, knowing from experience not try to argue with the young girl. After all for some reason she always had her way. Somehow.

"I'm a stupid old man, with a soft spot for girls who cause more trouble than they are worth. Sure. Go play you two. And it`s the last unit i'm giving to you!"

Zabraki gave the green Twi'lek a hug,hiding her face in his shoulder for a second, before taking the dark haired girl's hand.

"Seventeen. Sal, seventeen"

"What?!"

"That's the amount of "lasts" we are at now."

"Very funny, Horny. You are still paying for all of those! And it's coming from your babysitting pay!"

Erri got caught by surprise and looked at Sal with puzzled look at her face

"What pay?"

"Exactly" Said Sal with a triumphant grin


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

QZ-472 Never got a name. Just a designation. It was a spacer tradition that a name was given to the planet as soon as it had it`s first commercial transport going in or out of the planet.

QZ-472 Never had a chance. It`s cold blue skies now covered with smoke, it`s only settlement made of prefab buildings, was now a piece of rubble. Fields turned to craters, round houses prefered by Talz, destroyed and burning.

The deafening silence that contrasted a normally busy settlement was only broken by a another Decimus bomber diving into the atmosphere and dropping another bomb. With every round, more elements of the harsh environment adapted, for its new inhabitants was turned in the monument of pure destructive power of Sith Empire.

But even as the bombers were gone, the true terror started. The raid was crippling but not fully destructive. They could rebuild. They could go on.

Erri stood at the door to the bunker. Young Jedi aged years in days as the bombing was going on. She knew that she could not show to other survivors the amount of death that occurred. She was there Jedi. There protector and defender. Now needed more than ever.

She tried not to think that the supplies in the other room might be the only ones left on the planet. Definitely not enough to feed the entire colony. Well. From what she could sense those Talz behind her might be as well everything that`s left. With that the food should last a month or two. Three if they will put an extreme food regime.

"I will eat last." She promised to herself. "I will eat when i will know that everyone alive is fed."

Erri turned around and faced the remaining members of the Clan. Her Clan. Funny, but to a degree them taking her in, was more meaningful that her becoming a Jedi. Erri of Clan Ganek.

Clan`s Ganek own Jedi. Even few days ago, that made her feel proud. And now she will have to tell them, that they are the only to go "protector"

"Pzil ak Lok`ip" Tried basic, but she understood immediately that she can't articulate it with her limited knowledge of Talz.

"Look, It`s war at our home. I`m sorry, i couldn't do much. In few days, we will get out, and i will fix the comms and the Jedi will send help. You will be safe. I promise"

Talz chieftain looked at her without a movement . After a long moment he nodded emulating the gesture he saw her using many times.

"Stupid, damn thing! Work!" Zabrak girl punched the comms unit hoping it will fix, and stop resisting her efforts.

But the metal box stayed defiant, mocking her, she took a small sip from her hip flask, allowing few drops of water to touch her tongue.

"Work! Damn you!" She tried to punch it again. With expected knew she is way out of her depth. Hell, way past her limits. If she would not constantly draw from the Force, even her Zabrak body would give up. And it got worst with every tired breathe. She was outside, and Talz Inside were the only reason she kept going. Every breath she took inhaled more poison into her system. Empire apparently was not satisfied with just blowing stuff up. Few days, after deafening sounds of explosions past, and from the few bunkers left, remaining Talz start to emerge, it started. Hair falling out, body party rotting even if there was no wounds. One internal organ shutting down after another.

But she could not give up. She had to hold on. Someone will came for them. She knew they will. If they will make it in time was another question.

She caught some blood on the ground, few days ago she would be terrified, by know she observed it with little to no interest. Erri was sure she is dying. She felt that her hearts don't beat in same rhythm anymore.

"They will make it." She solemnly said, being sure that force will claim her. Maybe not today, but tomorrow for sure. But not before this damn dish will start broadcasting, damn it! She moved to work on at least short range systems, she almost didn't notice that her vision starts to fade, she focused solely on her hands and the manipulators she had in them.

She was half sure, that the small beep was the system getting online before darkness took her.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Erri opened her eyes, and to her surprised she saw a metal ceiling instead of blue skie of Qzie. To her bigger surprise she was still alive. How for the moment eluded her. To be fair, a lot of things eluded her at this moment. It took her a good minute to realise that she drugged up to her nose and that the room is a poorly equipped med bay.

In the corner of the room in a way to big chair sat Ny`ma, napping with a datapad on her lap. . Now sporting green hair, and for some reason being a good five centimeters higher,than she last saw her.

"Ok, so i'm really drugged. I think i'm a junkie now" She was surprised how harsh her voice was, but it seemed funny to her. She bursts into laughter, but for some reason she finds herself crying.

Her laughter woke the human girl as she jumped out of the chair and without hesitation she went to the bed and wrapped her hands around the neck of Zabraki patient without a word.

Erri was even more stupefied Why would the little girl cling to her that can't she move her body? She was sure she has about the same number of limbs. What happened?

She tried to force her brain to jug up memories, but painkiller wall was to strong. She knew it was something important. Something that she to need to focus **right now!** But drugs laughed her needs and desires of. She was almost ready to start arguing with drugs, saying no to them, as the door to the med bay opened. The sound forced her to examine her surroundings a bit more. The door and wall behind them were covered with rust, and not only the machinery in the room was old. Now she can notice that not even all of the lights were working. And it smelled terribly. As the door opened with a loud squeak, Sal went into the room and walked to the med console before saying something.

"Kiddo...I will lower the painkillers, since i can see that you are really trying to think. We were here before. I will lower them just a bit, so listen, ok?"

His voice was calm as nice, almost like he did not want to scare her. Acting like he was approaching a wild dangerous animal. The fact that he was not joking or scolding her, threw on alert. So strongly that she felt it even past meds.

"First you are wondering probably why can't you move your limbs. That's the simple answer. You are full of muscle relaxers." First time i tried to talk to you, You gave Nym a black eye." bits of anger made way to his tone, when he thought about his kid getting hurt, but he still tried to stay calm, he put the palm of his hand on young girls shoulder.

"Second is, that you were able to fix the long range comms system. It was working when we came back, But…"

The Fat Twi`lek stopped in his tracks and considers his words carefully

"I don't know what happened…The planet is in shit state. I'm still trying to wrap my head around it...I know you did what you could...But.."

She focused on his face clinging to every word, she felt something dark lurking just past the drugs.

"But…?"

Sal sad softly, searching for right words.

"Kiddo...It was eight months...I'm not sure why are you alive...But...no one else is...I'm sorry. Kid."

She looked at him trying to comprehend his words. She heard them, but understanding them was a different thing, she felt a scream coming from behind the wall of painkillers inside her head.

"Dead? Everyone?" she had vague feeling she already had this conversation once.

"Not your fault...i checked the sensor readings…I already alerted the authorities "

Zabrak did not respond, she was just looking in the ceiling, tears coming down her cheeks allowing the news to sink in. She felt like some part of her died, Nym must have felt it, cause she hugged her even tighter

"Erri...I'm not gonna BS you...It`s terrible. Seen some stuff like that. Imps are shit. We are gonna drop you off on Tython, ok? Jedi will take care of it. Got it kiddo?"

He got no response, and he just sighted leaving the room, leaving the Zabrak and Nym hugging there cursing in his head the war, the Empire, and life in general.


End file.
